I leave my heart to you
by Aoi Shouen
Summary: Sakura gets dumped by Sasuke on their one year anniversary. What should she do when a blonde haired boy puts her heart back into one? This story is now on pause. I have no idea when it will come back. I've been really busy lately.
1. Chapter 1

Wahhh...it's been a while since I posted a new story xD

* * *

It was a perfect day, everythin was perfectly fine until that moment.

I was getting ready for our one year anniversary, I was making a special dinner and I even bought a beautiful dress. Everything was perfect...until that moment.

I was walking to Sasuke's house, I was very excited about our anniversary but Sasuke wouldn't open the door so I lost my patience. I punched the door and while it flew open I saw something I didn't want to see.

There were a bunch of naked girls surrounding Sasuke while he was pounding his dick into some random whore. The minute Sasuke saw me he looked like he didn't really care. He just said something to me that I wish I didn't hear.

"Who are you?"

I stormed out of the house with my beautiful dress and my tears but I accidently bumped into someone.

"Ah...watch it dumba-"

Standing right infront of Sakura was a very handsome looking man. He has blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

_Sakura's thoughts~_

_I'm in love..._

"Gomenasai, I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's okay...Wait...are you crying? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No..I'm not crying because I bumped into you...it's just that...my boyfriend's been cheating on me..."

"Why on earth would he cheat on you? You're so beautiful, it makes me want to kick his ass now."

"That's the first time I've ever heard someone say that..."

"Really? Then I guess you're going to hear it a lot now because you're my girl now, dattebayo!"

_The fact that he suddenly just called me his girlfriend pisses me off._

"Wait- YOU LITTLE BRAT! SHANNARO!"

He got a punch right in the face.

"Ah..gomene..I forgot to ask what your name was."

This little bastard...who does he think he is?! Suddenly calling me beautiful and then calling me his girlfriend. Is he a child?!

"Ah~ My name's Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura-chan..that's a beautiful name. My name's Uzumaki Naruto."

"Heh..It's nice to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to his place where they learned about each others taste and differences.

_Heh..Who knew that I would be this happy when I just got dumped by my boyfriend. I guess this means that I'm leaving my wounded heart for you to fix...Naruto._

* * *

Wahhh D: it's bad isn't it...it is...


	2. Chapter 2

Well...here it is. :D

**I do NOT own these characters. Just the story.**

I hope that I don't have to repeat this xD

* * *

It's been a year since we've started dating; the progress in our relationship has gone by very fast. Ever since we became a couple, I've been so happy.

"Ne, Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Do you think I've gained some weight lately?"

"No why?"

"Because~ I want to look good for my boyfriend."

"How could you possibly not look good?"

"I've lived with you for about six months now. You're always beautiful everytime I see you."

_Sakura's thoughts~_

_There he goes again, saying such sweet things._

_I'm glad that I'm not dating Sasuke anymore._

_I know right._

_Inner...just shut up.._

_...You'll never be able to shut me up.._

_I'll shut you up one day..._

_Heh~ Yeah right._

"Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, yes?"

"Get dressed, we're going to a restaurant tonight."

"Eh, why?"

"Don't tell...I'm the only one who remembered our anniversary?"

"Nope, I just wanted to see if you remembered."

"Ha-Ha, very funny Sakura-chan."

"Haha, yeah but if was worth it." Sakura came up behind Naruto and kissed him on the cheek; leaving him with a light blush on his face.

"Geez, Sakura-chan. You shouldn't suprise me like that."

"Well that's payback for suprising me last night."

"Psh, you know you liked it."

As Sakura was getting dressed, she couldn't decide whether to wear a sky blue dress or a sky blue dress with white on it. She decided to go with the blue and white since she had a feeling that she was going to get a little messy tonight.

The dress was so adorable; it had a sweetheart neckline with straps that connected at the back of her neck. The dress was completely white dress with lace, there was a sky blue "belt" that went around the waist. When Sakura put on the dress she decided that she should change her hairstyle up a bit.

She changed it to where her bangs swept to the left side of her face.

_Sakura's Thoughts~_

_It's been a long time since I've had bangs, this feels so nostalgic!_

She had little side bangs that covered her ears and her hair was in a ponytail that rested on her left shoulder. It was in beautiful elegant curls and just for a finishing touch on her hair; she put a small blue lily on the ride side of her hair.

To top it all off she had the most adorable heels! They were white and had a blue lily on the outer sides of them. Finally, she was now ready to have her anniversary with Naruto.

Naruto had finally come home to see her in her beautiful outfit!

Naruto's POV~

"Ah~ I hope I look good enough for Sakura-chan! I mean...I should since Hinata and Ino helped me pick out my clothes."

Naruto was wearing a black blazer that was unbuttoned with a sky blue shirt underneath. He had a little blue flower on his coat pocket. He was wearing black pants that made his legs look so LONG. He's wearing casual black shoes, that look sort of like vans. If you looked at him you would think that's he's undeniably delicious but all of the black that he was wearing seemed kind of off but he managed to pull it off.

Naruto knocked on the door waiting for Sakura to open it, when she opened the door all he could see was her beauty.

"Damn, Sakura-chan you look hot- I mean beautiful!"

Sakura giggled at how quickly Naruto decided to change his words.

_Sakura's thoughts~_

_Well..I might as well tease him and act like a beautiful young proper lady._

_You go girl! Make sure he always wants more!_

_Shut up Inner..._

_You shut up!_

_This is going no where..._

_Agreed..._

_Well..let's see how well this date goes!_

_Yeah!_

In a proper but melodic voice, Sakura spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto, where are we going tonight?"

Suddenly suprised at how calm and melodious Sakura's voice sounded Naruto stuttered out the words.

"W-W-We're going to an italian restaurant,dattebayo!"

"I see, what's it called?"

That one question made Naruto freeze.

"Ah...gomene Sakura-chan..I forgot.."

Sakura's shoulders started to shake in amusement. Naruto saw Sakura's face filled with laughter and her eyes starting to get watery.

"HAHAHA...ah...That's my Naruto...You wouldn't be you if you didn't forget."

Naruto started to blush at the fact that Sakura called him hers! Sakura wiped off the tears of laughter from her eyes and smiled sweetly at Naruto.

"Do you want to look for that place? There aren't a lot of italian restaurants in Konoha so it should be easy to find."

"Y-Yeah!"

_Naruto's Thoughts~_

_Sakura-chan is so cute..._

_Ahh...I love this feeling...it feels like a sweet spring romance._

After searching vigorously they finally found the restaurant, it's called Johnny's Italian Restaurant. They went in and sat at the table they were supposed to sit at, the table was set up with beautiful flowers and candles.

"Wow, Naruto. You sure went through a lot of effort for this!"

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, this is all for Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed and smiled down at the table.

"Thank you Naruto, for everything you've done for me."

"You know that I'll always be there for you, Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah, same thing for me, shannaro!"

Naruto hols up a glass of sake,that appears out of no where, and holds it up in the air.

"Cheers Sakura-chan."

Sakura puts her glass up and taps it against Naruto's glass.

"Cheers Naruto."

When they were finished eating they somehow managed to stay sober. They walked out of the restaurant laughing and smiling at the thought of being together for another year.

"You know,Naruto, I really want to stay by your side for the rest of my life."

"Me too Sakura-chan."

They both leaned in to kiss each other, the calm spring breeze swayed through all of looked at each other with love and leaned in for another kiss but someone interrupted them.

It was a calm, irritating voice that Sakura did NOT want to hear at the current moment.

"Wait."

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"Wait, that's Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"I see...that's the asshole that screwed with your heart!"

Naruto was already angry at seeing the sight of a man who hurt his girlfriend.

"Wait..wait until I say what I need to say."

"Fine, hurry up and say what you want."

_Sakura's thoughts~_

_Mann..I love it when Naruto gets all protective like that._

_It makes him sound so sexy~_

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"I want you back."

"What?"

* * *

Well well...I hoped that you liked it. XD I'm going to do the dishes now .

**(1) Gomene- I'm sorry or sorry.**

**(2)Dattebayo-a saying that Naruto doesn't have a meaning. xD Just childlike speech.**

**(3)Shannaro- Sakura's phrase. It means Hell yeah! or something like that. **

**(4)POV- Point of View.**

I'll try to write the next one quickly. Ja matane!


End file.
